How can I?
by Littleblackrose
Summary: how can you trust again in someone who hurt you in the worst of ways? AAMRN, raiting might change.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter one "My fault"

A.N: this chapter is on Ash's point of view

Ash's point of view

Here I am, it's around 10:30 P.M, sitting in a chair in a hospital room watching as my best friend and, at the same time, the love of my life, is lying in a hospital bed looking so pale and with so many machines connected to her trying to keep her alive, something she doesn't want to do by herself.

The doctor said that something upset her, that's why she's not fighting for her life ; it's like she wants to dye so she won't have to face what's upsetting her, that she's scare of it….. And that's me…. She's scared of me.

That's right.. it's because of me she's in this condition.. it's my fault that she wishes to die.. it's because of my stupid desire of having what I always wanted.. well, what I thought I always wanted.. Because I didn't knew that what I always wanted was right in front of me.

Everybody is mad at me and when I said everyone I mean every single person we met in our journey, even team Rocket, that thought that we had a thing for each other,

Her sisters, wouldn't even let me explain,, even though there's no explanation. Brock hates me because I hurt her,,, he said she's his little sister, Tracey said that maybe she should have stayed in Trovita.. Rudy said I didn't deserve her Mary she didn't say anything but every time I come around here she's glaring at me. Duplica and Melody won't allow me to see her.. I'm only in here because I sneak in thanks to Pikachu, who by the way is mad at me and only helped me because saw how guilty I'm feeling.. Brendan, our new friend, couldn't believe that I was doing something like that to someone like her. And mom,,,, my mom is ashamed of me,, she said she didn't raise me to be like this.

I remember the night it happened, how her beautiful eyes were red from the crying how she asked me why? So many times,,, and the only thing I could do was stared at the floor and watched her leave the room, the house and now she's about to leave my life forever.

When I was trying to touch her cheeks the door opened revealing and very upset and mad Daisy. She kicked me out of the room as if I were a dog, I tried to asked her for five more minutes and she asked me if I didn't hurt her enough this four month, so she took me by my shirt collar and pushed me out of the room. When I was in the hallway I saw Brock who only ignore my presence,, so I looked down and walked out of the hospital.

You might be wondering what did I do that got her, who by the way, if you haven't figure it out yet, is Misty, in this situation, well it was the biggest mistake of my life, something I'll regret for the rest of my life.

Everything started four month ago, when I decided to take a brake from my journeys, I was really tired and I wanted some vacations in my home town. When we were entering Pallet town I saw the girl I used to have a crush on when I was a kid, her name, May Oak, yeah, yeah, yeah, I know what you're thinking and yeah, she is, Gary's older sister.

Anyway I saw her and I thought that I still felt something for her, when I was about to go for her I saw that she wasn't alone, she was with Gary,, lucky for me they didn't saw us.

As we continue walking I kept thinking about Ma, she still beautiful and even if she's four years older than me I couldn't help but to turn my head to look at her whenever she walk pass me.

Oh by the way, we is referred to me Tracey and Brendan, Misty wasn't with at the time, she left a year and half ago when her sisters called her, and Brock left just a few months ago to go and be with his large family.

When I reached home there were two huge surprises waiting for me, the biggest surprises I could ever imagine. And I couldn't be happier with both them.

One, Misty was sitting in my living room, and she looked amazing, her hair was longer and shinier, it was her shoulders but she still wore it in a tail, but this time behind her head, her body change,,, I must say she looked really hot…. And she change her way of dressing,, she's not wearing her short and yellow shirt she always wore.

I don't know what happened with me, but when she hugged me and I hugged her I felt a jolt run through me and a shiver running down my spine, I couldn't find a way to let go,,, I didn't want to let go.

And the biggest surprise of all, my mom moved with prof. Oak.. I didn't get mad at all, I always knew they had a think for each other.. I'm very happy for her. Misty told me that she left the house to me as a gift when I become a pokemon master…that mother of mine…

Well, that's all I can tell you so far….later you'll find out why I feel so guilty,,, why is everyone treating me like if I was some sort of bug…

End of Ash's point of view and chapter.

Hello, hello,, how's everyone? Here I am again with another pokemon fic for you all, I really hope you enjoy this one as much as you enjoy "I want you back".

And as always, I'm open to any suggestion or corrections you might want to do to this new fic…..

Yours truly,

LittleBlackRose


	2. Chapter 2

Before Istart with the chapterI'm going to answer the reviews I have, there only 4 but that's OK, it's better than none, right?

**Hakajin:** thanks for pointing it needs some editing, I Think so too, I'll try to use a lot more descriptions, it's going to get longer or at least I'll try and it's a good think it got you interested and what Ash did to Misty you're gonna find out soon

**Tsuiraku Etowa-ru:** Good you're interested I was trying to update as fast as I could but I didn't have enough time, I have vacation now so I'll try to write next chapter sooner.

**Dbzgtfan2004**: it is sad, and of course Ash and Misty 4ever.

**Halowarrior:** thanks, I guest,… who's ur sister?

**Chapter 2 "The beginning"**

When they went inside the house sat down on the living room.

"Hi, I'm Brendan Mitsuwa! He said introducing himself to Misty

"Oh, hi I'm Misty Waterflower! She said answering him

Ash couldn't take his eyes of Misty, she looked amazing, she most has realized he was staring at her 'cus she looked down and invented some sort of excuse to leave the living room.

"Hmm, why don't you guys go and wash your hands while I prepare lunch! She said standing up and living towards the kitchen

"So, that's Misty…. Damn she's totally hot! Brendan said staring at were Misty just walked away

"Hey"! Ash said in protest

"What?" Brendan asked

"Don't say those kinds of things about her! Ash said

Why not? Its true men, she's totally…… gorgeous! Brendan said trying to bother Ash

Ash: because… she's…..

"Oh, I see the problem but don't get jealous I won't take her from you! Brendan said smiling

"I'm not jealous… is just that……

"You're jealous"! Tracey said interrupting Ash

Brendan: jejeje!

Ash didn't say anything he just sat there in the sofa in silence.. What if he's right? What if he's really jealous, well he can't deny the fact that Misty is sure gorgeous, she always have been, but he has never thought in such ways about her, or so he thought.

A few minutes later they were sitting on the table.

"You guys eat while I make the bedrooms for you! She said while leaving them in the dinning room, Ash turn to see her walking away.

Brendan: well, let's eat 'cus I'm starving!

A couple of hours after they ate dinner. Misty was sitting outside on the porch

"Hey! Ash said sitting down next to her.

'Hey, I thought you were sleeping too! She said turning her attention to him

"No, I'm a bit tired but not sleepy! He answered staring at her

"Oh, ok! Misty said turning from him trying to escape his gorgeous eyes

Ash: I really missed you Misty!

She turns and smiled at him

Misty: I missed you too Ash…. A lot!

"You did?

"Yeah…. I…

Ash: you?

Misty: I…

They were looking in to each others eyes, and Ash started to lean in to her but before anything else could happen a car that stop in front of the house startle them

Who's that? Ash asked looking at a person coming out of the car

Oh, it's Rudy! Misty answered standing up

What's he doing here? Ash asked annoyed

"Oh, he needed a vacation so I invited him! She said walking towards Rudy

Ash: oh!

"It's so good to see you! Misty said hugging Rudy

"Good to see you too! Rudy said hugging her too "Oh, Hey Ash how are you? He said noticing Ash sitting at the porch

I was ok, 'till you arrive I'm fine…. I'm going to bed now, night! And He went in to the house leaving Rudy and Misty outside

"Did I interrupt anything? Rudy asked ashamed

"No, you didn't! Misty answered disappointed

That's not what I saw from the taxi window! Rudy said while Misty looked down blushing

"He was going to kiss you! Rudy said

"Yeah, but it was because of the moment we were in, not because he loves me or anything! She said turning but Rudy grab her wrist and turned her around

"I don't know why 'cus you're everything a guy can ask for…… gentle, beautiful, lovely… and many other things I can't say with words! Rudy said staring in to her eyes

"Damn Rudy….Melody sure it's a lucky girl! She said looking at him

"Thanks…. my feelings for you haven't change too bad she doesn't know how to appreciate it!

Misty: everything will be fine you'll see!

They didn't notice that someone was staring at them from the window upstairs.

Inside the house

Misty walked Rudy to the room he was going to sleep.

"Night" She then walked away towards her room.

The next day

Misty was making breakfast in the kitchen when Ash came down

Ash: morning!

Misty: hey Ash, how did you sleep?

Ash: good!

Misty: hey Ash, wanna go around town later?

Was Misty asking him out, he should accept he was going to but

Misty: I mean, I told Rudy I'll show him around and like you know Pallet better than me maybe you could join us!

Ash: Rudy, Rudy. Rudy, always Rudy I'm sorry I can't, I'm going with Tracey and Brendan to Prof. Oak lab!

He said giving her a cold shoulder

"Oh, ok! Misty said turning to cook again

End of Flash back and in to Ash point of view

I wish I had seen how disappointed she was at that moment but like always my pride and my jealousy over power my auto control and my feeling for her. Ever since that day and for the past 4 month everything went from right to wrong to worse, that awful night when Misty found out I was just…. Let's say when she found out of everything by the time it happen I realized my feeling 4 her.

**End of Ash P.O.V and chapter**

Hey Merry Christmas to you all and a Happy New Year. This is chapter 2 of "How can I?" I hope you like it and, like always, if you have any suggestion don't doubt on telling me…. Ok


End file.
